


A Compromise between Love and Lust

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: After a hard day's work, Reno suddenly wants to have sex with Rude, but despite their obvious chemistry, Rude declines. After some pestering, Rude tells Reno the real reason.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. The One He Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drew this first chapter as a comic first and then rewrote it as a fanfic! The story will be getting more explicit as it goes on, and I realized it might be easier to write than draw.

Rude and Reno had just finished a Turks mission and returned to their condo, provided by Rufus Shinra. Reno locked the door behind them as Rude went over to the kitchen counter and poured himself a shot of whiskey. 

“Long day,” the bald one sighed.

“Rude,” the redhead addressed his partner casually, not even bothering to look up from his phone, at which he was tapping away, playing Tetris. “Have sex with me,” he said, nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?” Rude was taken aback. His shot glass paused right before meeting his lips.

“You heard me,” Reno replied, still playing on his phone.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Rude asked, a little irritated at his friend’s impulsivity.

“I’m horny,” the younger one shrugged, as he tossed his phone carelessly onto the black leather couch. He walked up to the taller man and threw his arms over his shoulders. “C’mon, let’s do it!” he suggested, as he looked through his friend’s shaded glasses, straight into his dreamy brown eyes. 

“No,” was Rude’s curt reply.

Reno felt like a brick just crashed into his head. “Whadda you mean ‘no’?!” He yelled, while looking up at his friend. He spread his jacket further open, revealing his well-muscled chest and pink nipples. “How could you not want this?! Are you a friggin’ monk?!”

“Reno-” 

Reno gasped. “That’s why you have a shaved head!!” He exclaimed, as if he had made some sort of ground-breaking discovery. “It all makes sense now!!”

Rude yanked Reno’s ponytail. “Listen to me, idiot!” he yelled, before releasing a calming sigh. “You’re too impulsive. Don’t you ever think of consequences? We’re  _ partners _ . It would be unprofessional.”

“ _ Partners,” _ Reno made a face like a sly fox. “Can mean multiple things, you know.” He put his index finger through a circle made with his other hand in a suggestive manner. “‘Sides, what consequences? I don’t give a shit if Rufus finds out.” His slender fingers grabbed Rude’s cup as he spoke.

Reno had slept with his boss on a couple occasions before, but they weren’t in any sort of commitment. Rufus had plenty of people he liked to mess around with as well, many of which worked for him. Reno was confident that Rufus wouldn’t fire them for sexual affairs.

“I know you aren’t in a relationship,” Reno added, with his lips to the other’s glass. “So what’s the  _ real _ reason? And don’t give me that ‘straight’ crap… Any guy I’ve met who said he was straight ended up fawning over Cloud.” His mind trailed off into a fantasy. “Man, I’d LOVE to bang Cloud!”

“There’s your problem,” Rude explained sternly. “All you want is sex. You don’t care who it’s with. I’m just convenient. D’you actually even  _ want _ to have sex with  _ me?” _

“Hell yeah!” Reno replied, emphatically. “Are you daft? You’re frickin’ hot! I’ve been flirting with you since day one!”

“You flirt with everyone, Reno,” the spectacled man replied matter-of-factly. “How’s that supposed to mean something?”

“Come on, man!” The smaller man yelled, while tugging on the other’s suit jacket. “I can tell you get horny after our missions, too!”

Rude blushed at the thought that Reno had been observing him closely enough to notice that. He lifted a gloved hand to his face, pretending to push up his glasses, to hide his embarrassment.

“And it’s crazy obvious that you’re attracted to me!” Reno added, “Even Tseng and Elena say we have chemistry!”

Rude sighed. “Okay, Reno,” he began, “the real reason I won’t have casual sex with you is because… I’m in love.”

The red-head froze and then his angular face turned downward in a sulk. “Oh,” he said, in a monotone voice. “I guess it would feel like you’re cheating on that person, even if you aren’t together, huh?”  _ It must be Tifa…  _ He thought to himself,  _ I should’ve figured. _ He sighed in defeat. “Sorry. I was being selfish,” he admitted, as he put the glass down and turned around. “I’ll stop pestering you. I’m going to bed.” He started walking away, toward his bedroom.

“Reno, wait,” Rude objected, while taking off his glasses.

“Rude, I don’t feel like talking any-”

The taller man grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

Reno’s eyes opened wide, as Rude’s lips pressed firmly against his. After a moment, Rude let go long enough to let Reno take a breath. He looked down at the young man’s rosy lips against his fair skin, and he dived down again, for another, more passionate kiss. Without using his tongue, he deepened the kiss by massaging the other man’s lips with his own, holding his face in his gloved hand as he tilted his head to try new angles. After what felt to Reno like an eternity, Rude let him go. Rude’s hand remained on Reno’s cheek.

Reno’s face was almost as red as his hair, as he gazed up in disbelief at the man smiling at him. His heart was beating so fast, and he couldn’t catch his breath. He felt weak in the knees.

Rude grabbed Reno’s chin in his hand and pulled him so close that Reno thought he was going to kiss him again. “You’re the one I love, Reno!” he confessed. He backed away a little, and his expression turned a little sad. “I  _ want _ to make love to you, really… but I  _ don’t _ want to just be some game to you.” He let go of Reno’s face and put his glasses back on as he started to turn around. “I’ll wait until you learn to appreciate me,” he added. “Good night.” He walked to his bedroom, and shut the door.

Reno stood there in shock, his heart pounding in his chest. “Holy crap,” he exclaimed. His face felt hot and overwhelmed. “I’ve never felt like this before! I might actually be in love with him! But… how am I supposed to sleep after that?!”


	2. Tseng and Elena Play Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and Rude get love advice from Elena and Tseng.

It was after work hours, and Elena and Reno were talking in a hallway at Shinra headquarters.

“So, Rude confessed to you, and you think you might love him back?” Elena inquires, after taking a puff of her cigarette.

“Maybe, but I’m not good at recognizing that kinda thing,” Reno admits with a sigh, “All I know is thanks to him, I was up late jerking off again.”

“Is this how you speak to a woman?!” Elena was somewhat appalled, even though she knew she should be used to Reno’s vulgar language by now.

“What do you think, Elena?” Reno asked, sincerely, “How do I know if I’m in love?”

Elena held up a dainty hand to her chin in thought. “Do you miss him when he’s not around?”

“Well, yeah,” Reno responded. “We’re so close that we practically piss together! It’s weird when he’s not around.”

“Okay,” Elena said, shaking off the vulgarity. “That’s a good start. How would you feel if he was gone for good? For instance, if he got a new job and moved away?” Elena quizzed him.

“Man, I dunno,” Reno pondered. His red lips were in a confused frown. “I just kinda always assumed we’d be together forever. Like we’d die together in this job.”

“Wanting to die together isn’t bad,” she deducts. “And how do you feel when you’re with him?”

“Fired up,” the redhead replied, with a smile. “Like I can do anything! We’re always having fun!”

“That’s certainly not a bad sign,” she observed. “Have you ever thought of going on a date?”

“What’s the point?” Reno asked, with a doubting expression. “We’re always together. We know pretty much everything about each other. What can a date possibly do for us? And considering he kissed me last night, the only thing we haven’t done is fuck.”

“He kissed you?!” Elena was uncharacteristically expressive, “Rude actually  _ kissed _ you? On the lips?” 

“Yeah,” Reno replied with a dreamy sigh, “and he’s a damn good kisser! He got me so hot and bothered that my knees were shaking!”

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Elena closed her eyes, knitted her brows, and put a finger to her temple. “What you’re saying is… Rude is your best friend in the world, you love being around him, you want to be with him until you die, and you enjoy being kissed by him, but you DON’T know if you love him?”

“Exactly.”

“Reno…”

“Yeah?”

“Go tell him you love him, already.”

Rude was sitting in Tseng’s office. Even with the glasses covering Rude’s eyes, Tseng could tell from his expression that something was off. “Rude, what is it?” Tseng asked, in a somewhat intimidating tone, as he sorted through paperwork. “You aren’t as focused as usual today.”

“It’s Reno,” Rude began, “I confessed to him last night.”

“At last?” Tseng asked, eyebrows raised. Rude had never confided in him about his feelings for Reno, but it was obvious. “And what did he say?”

“Didn’t give me an answer yet,” Rude explained. “I didn’t want to rush him.”

“Honestly, I expected him to make the first move,” Tseng commented honestly.

“He did,” the bearded man replied, “but he’s been making moves on other people too.”

“Oh,” the long haired man observed. Tseng paused, as he noticed a slight error on one of his reports. “So that’s the problem. You want a serious commitment, but he thinks he can just play around with whoever whenever he wants. That sounds like him. He even tried it with me and Elena.”

Rude thought he could see Tseng shiver slightly. “You’re in a healthy relationship,” the darker man observed. “What do you suggest?”

“In all honesty, Rude...” Tseng put his papers down to look his employee in the eyes. “From what I know about Reno, and how much he adores you…” 

Rude perked up at the word “adore”.

“Don’t you think maybe he’s just been sleeping around… because he can’t have the man he really wants?”

“Are you suggesting…?” Rude was too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

“He’s shown interest in you since the day you were hired,” Tseng informed. “Between his affairs, he always,  _ always _ goes back to talking about you. Even Elena and I could see how desperately he’s been trying to get your attention.”

_ So what Reno was saying about them noticing our chemistry was true, _ Rude observed to himself.

“Rude, he  _ likes _ you. I mean,  _ really _ likes you.” Tseng proclaimed, leaning over his desk. “He’s never made a fuss about me, Elena, Rufus, or any other person he’s tried to sleep with around here. He’s seeking out other people’s attention because he can’t get yours. If he has  _ you _ , the one he’s been wanting all along, I highly doubt he’s going to cheat on you.”

Rude wanted to say something, but he was tongue-tied from shock.

“If you still doubt it, take him on a date,” the leader of the Turks suggested. “Try to pull a confession out of him.”

“Alright, I’ll try that,” Rude replied while getting up out of his chair. “Thanks, Tseng.” He was surprised that Tseng could be so supportive.

“And when you have him where you want him,” Tseng said, as he gave Rude a suggestive smile. “Don’t hesitate. Make him yours.”

Rude exited the room in a fluster and bumped into Elena on her way in. “Sorry,” he said politely before leaving.

Elena watched Rude walk away, looking a little less perfectly composed than usual. She turned back into the room and raised an eyebrow at Tseng. “What did you say to him?” she asked, as she closed and locked the door behind her.

“Oh, just a little romantic advice,” he told her, as he put his papers down, spun his chair to the side, and held out his arms.

The blonde eagerly sat on his lap and put her arms around his shoulders. “What a coincidence,” she noticed, “I was just giving Reno some love advice as well.”

“Is that so?” He asked, as he leaned in for a kiss.

When their lips parted, she remarked, “Isn’t it funny? Not long ago, we were scoffing at them for talking about romance.”

“Love can change a person.” Tseng noted.

“You’re certainly right.” Elena agreed.

Tseng lifted her up onto the desk.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude takes Reno on a date, and things get steamy afterwards!

“Hey,” Reno greeted Rude as he met up with him while leaving the Shinra building.

“Hey,” Rude replied, as a slight blush spread across his light brown visage. “Are you free now?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “I was just about to head back to our apartment.”

“You wanna grab a bite to eat?”

Reno’s eyes opened wide, and then narrowed into a knowing smirk. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“And if I am?” the taller man questioned.

“I’d say hell yeah!” the redhead eagerly accepted the proposal.

The two formally-clad men arrived at a fancy restaurant, which featured full-length windows for the customers to gaze out at all of Midgar’s grandeur. They took their seats at a small white-clothed table, adorned with candles and roses. The duo had eaten innumerable meals together, including ones in elaborate settings such as these. However, that night, knowing what they know now, it felt different than any dinner they had previously shared. A rare nervous silence was shared between them before they ordered their food.

“Anything catch your eye?” Rude asked, while looking at the menu.

Reno was too busy spacing out while looking at Rude. “Oh!” he said, as he was brought back to the present. “Lobster sounds good.”

“Only if you share,” Rude suggests. “And how about some pasta?”

“Yeah,” Reno agreed with a nod. His thoughts were far from food right now, as he thought about what Elena had said to him. He had loved Rude all along. He just didn’t know how to recognize that. All those things that he was feeling for him… He thought they were just friendship or lust, but… He’s beginning to think Elena is right. 

“You’re unusually quiet,” Rude observed. “Something on your mind?”

“Well, truth be told, yeah,” Reno started to speak. He was usually incredibly outgoing and didn’t have a problem with bluntly saying how he feels. But this time, he felt nervous and didn’t understand why.

Before the blue eyed man could continue, he was interrupted when the waiter came by to take their orders. After repeating their choices to the waiter, he walked away, and Rude looked back on his date with expectant eyes.

“You were saying?” Rude asked. He didn’t feel like being patient.

“I’ve been thinking,” Reno began again, “about our relationship. This whole time, I thought we were friends. But we’re more than that, aren’t we?”

“That depends on if you’re willing to be,” Rude took a sip of his water, “and I don’t just mean friends with benefits.”

“Yeah, I know,” Reno adds, “and I never gave you a response the other night.”

There was a slight pause as Reno thought of how he was going to word his next sentence. Rude looked at him expectantly.

“I thought about it all day today,” Reno said, as he looked into his companions brown eyes, “and I realize the answer has been here all along. I’ve always felt a connection with you, Rude, and I didn’t know what kind of connection that was until last night… when you kissed me.”

Rude’s left hand was laying on the table, and Reno’s slender, pale fingers reached over and placed themselves upon it.

“I love you, too,” Reno confessed, quietly.

Rude felt his heart skip a beat as he heard those words come from the mouth of the person he’d loved in secret for so long. He couldn’t help but smile.

“I know that I don’t seem like the most faithful guy,” the smaller man added, as his companion was still silent, “Sure I slept around, but that was because I wasn’t in a committed relationship, Rude! You seriously think I’d cheat on someone? And on  _ you _ of all people? Don’t be an idiot! You’re the most precious person in the world to me!”

“Reno…” Rude had forgotten how to speak. He sat there in silence, staring at the beautiful figure before him, who had just opened his heart to him in a completely new way. Rude thought he would have to pry a response out of him, but he didn’t have to say a word. Reno gave him the best response without any coaxing.

Before long, the waiter returned with their spaghetti and lobster. They shared the plate of pasta, and Reno’s face lit up with a smirk.

“I have an idea,” he said. He put the plate between them, and they ate it together, until finally, like in the movies, they ended up slurping on the same strand. Their lips got closer and closer, and Rude knew what was coming. He tilted his face, as Reno’s scarlet lips reached his. They kissed for what might’ve been a whole minute. They could feel the heat rising in their bodies. They longed to hold each other in their arms.

After dinner, Rude drove them back home. He poured a glass of wine for Reno, and another for himself. He took a sip, and it had never before tasted so good to him.

“So how did your day go?” Reno asked, casually, as he leaned against the counter. “Mine was pretty boring.”

“Same,” Rude replied, as he took another sip of his wine, “but I got a very interesting lecture from Tseng.”

Reno rolled his eyes, assuming it was about some careless mistake they made on their last mission against Avalanche. “Ugh,” he groaned, “that sounds like a bummer.”

“Actually,” Rude corrects him as he inches closer, “It was actually quite… illuminating.”

“Really?” Reno asked, curiously. “What was it about?”

Rude backed Reno into the corner of the small kitchen. He put his glass down and laid his hands on both sides of him, blocking off his escape. 

“He said,” Rude leaned in and whispered, deep and seductively, into Reno’s ear, “that I should  _ make you mine _ .”

Reno’s heart felt like it was about to leap from his chest, as he was frozen in place. He could feel the darker man’s heat radiating off of him.

Rude removed his gloves and placed his hand gingerly on Reno’s cheek, touching in small, teasing strokes, that tickled Reno and made him twitch. “He said it was the only way to make sure you don’t escape from me,” he continued, “so you don’t run off to someone else to satisfy you.” Rude brought his lips to Reno’s.

The second those beautiful tan lips touched his, Reno felt like he had been parched in a desert for days, and this kiss was the water he so desperately needed to survive. He drank it eagerly, plunging his tongue into Rude’s moist cavern. He sucked on the elder man’s tongue as hard as he could. His need was growing at an alarming rate. Those small touches and a kiss were all Reno needed for his body to be completely overcome with desire. His loins ached, and he began rubbing himself up against the taller man.

Rude noticed this, so he lifted his partner onto the counter, and through their clothing, he thrusted hard against him. The younger man’s thin legs wrapped tightly around Rude’s waist.

The second Reno released Rude’s tongue, the older man grabbed the other’s. He sucked and lightly bit on the moist organ, eliciting moans from his companion. He ran his tan hands down his lover’s fair throat, and down to his wide, elegantly sculpted chest. He rubbed his hands around, until he found his perky, pink nipples. Those hands rubbed, flicked, and pinched those little tender knubs, and Rude could hear the pleasurable moans erupting from Reno’s throat. The bulge in his own pants was getting uncomfortably tight. He grabbed Reno’s buttcheeks and lifted him up then carried him over to the couch in the living room behind him.

After plopping Reno down on the couch, he quickly undid his pants, and let his erect member out of the restricting cage of his clothes.

Reno gaped in awe at how well-endowed his lover was. “It’s even bigger than I imagined!” he accidentally said aloud.

“Heh,” Rude let out a small chuckle, as he leaned over to unzip his beloved’s pants.

“Whoa, hold up,” Reno interjected, as he reached up from where he was laying on the couch, to unfasten the other’s tie. “We gotta do something about this. You look way too stiff in that. I’ve been undressing you with my eyes for years. I gotta know what your whole body looks like!” He removed the tie and the suit jacket, and then continued on to the black dress shirt. After unbuttoning it fully, he ripped it off, revealing a marvelous chest and abs beneath. Reno was breath-taken. His lover’s pecs were so developed that there was a strong, masculine roundness to his expansive chest. Reno couldn’t help himself, when he saw his beautiful nipples. He immediately lunged forward and sucked on them passionately.

“Ah!” Rude moaned in surprise at this unexpected pleasure. He thought he would be the one pleasuring Reno, but he couldn’t help but succumb to the feeling of his wet tongue and bright red lips on his sensitive nipples. His impressive, eager penis dripped in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Reno’s own body was threatening to rip his clothes. He separated from Rude and was about to reach for his own zipper, when Rude’s hand swatted his away and did the job for him. Those large hands then reached into Reno’s pants and pulled his penis out of hiding, before gently taking it into his palm and rubbing, up and down. “Mm!” Reno released a high, delicate moan.

Rude couldn’t help himself. On his knees beside the couch, he leaned over and took the other’s throbbing, dark pink member into his eager mouth. First, he gently licked as he went up and down slowly, before squeezing it firmly between his lips and eagerly shoving it in and out of his throat.

“Damn, you’re good!” Reno exclaimed, between moans, as his hand held onto his lover’s bald head. He started thrusting his hips upward to go deeper and deeper. 

Rude suddenly let go, leaving the red haired man aching for more. 

“C’mon, don’t stop there!” he whined.

“Oh, don’t worry, Reno,” he assured, “I’m just getting started.” He stripped off his pants and socks, leaving him absolutely naked. 

Reno stared in awe at the gorgeously sleek, muscular body before him. Once out of his trance, he stripped himself entirely, leaving his thin, fair, toned body for the taking. He spread his legs to let Rude get a good look at him. He noticed Rude breathing heavily, his face flush with desire. Reno pulled Rude onto the couch, and the taller man gladly obeyed. Fair, thin fingers removed Rude’s glasses and set them aside.

“Hey!” he interjected, but before he could grab his glasses, Reno pushed him down, onto the couch. Reno layed on top of Rude, and rubbed his body against his. The feeling of Reno’s warm, hard penis against his own made his body tingle all over. “Oh, Reno,” he sighed. “I don’t think I can wait any longer.” He took hold of the base of his own penis, and stuck it straight up.

Reno looked down with a smirk. “All right, big boy,” he said, playfully. He lifted himself up, and then lowered his butt onto Rude, just enough that he could feel the tip graze his opening. “Here goes nothing.” He lifted up again, and then quickly dropped down, as Rude pushed himself up and shoved his manhood into him.

“Agh!” Reno exclaimed, as he winced. His lover’s penis pushed against his walls, forcing him open. 

“Should I pull out for a second?” Rude asked with concern.

“Nah, I’m good,” he replied, as he steadied himself. He lifted his body up, pulling his lover out an inch, only to lower himself and push it in even further. “Ah, man,” he moaned, “that’s good.”

“Glad you like it,” Rude smirked. He began thrusting steadily, as Reno followed along with the rhythm. The younger man’s face turned a shocking shade of pink, as his moans got louder and louder. Suddenly, Rude extracted himself, grabbed Reno, and flipped him onto his stomach.

“H-hey!” Reno exclaimed, getting on all fours. “That’s cheating! I wanted to be on to-”

His complaints turned into deep, intense moans, as his partner shoved himself deeply into him. He was afraid to admit it, but somehow this position felt extra incredible. He spread his legs wider and arched his back. With each thrust, he felt the large organ penetrate deep into his core.

Rude rammed faster and faster into him. Deep moans started creeping out from his throat, as he felt the other man’s muscles tighten around him, passionately embracing his sensitive organ. His breath grew heavy with hot pleasure. He could tell he was close to climax, but he didn’t want to come before making sure his lover was thoroughly satisfied. He wrapped his hand around Reno’s dripping penis and pumped with all his might, as he continued ramming into him.

“Rude!” Reno moaned louder than ever, feeling an intense heat in his loins.

In the midst of it all, Rude gave Reno delicate kisses on his back.

To Reno’s surprise, that small, romantic gesture is what sent him over the edge. His body convulsed in ecstasy. His back arched, and he let out an intense, unrestrained scream of pleasure and released himself all over the couch.

Reno was still coming, as Rude reached his climax as well. His fluid shot into his lover, as his whole body quivered. His deep moans were followed by heavy breathing, as he tried to catch his breath. He fell on top of his smaller lover, who at this point had his entire body flat on the couch. There was no use worrying about the furniture now, he figured.

They laid still for a moment, as they both breathed, and enjoyed each other’s warmth.

“Hey, Rude,” Reno broke the silence, “Could you maybe let me breath?” The larger man’s weight was heavy on top of him.

“Oh, sorry,” he responded. He sat up for a moment, letting Reno turn around.

Reno laid on his back, and scooted over a little, to let Rude lay half next to him, half on top of him. The couch was just big enough to allow Rude to not put his entire weight on the other man. They cuddled quietly for some time. Rude played with Reno’s hair, and Reno caressed Rude’s cheek.

“So, what do you think?” Rude asks, curiously. “Was it good enough for you to stay with me?”

“Hell, yeah!” Reno exclaimed, “I can’t wait for more!”

“Promise you won’t cheat on me?”

“Oh, come on!” the redhead whines. “Don’t be a dick! I’m not like that.”

“Yeah, I trust you.” the darker man replies, as he reaches over his lover to retrieve his glasses. “Partners for life, right?”

“Partners for life,” Reno replies with a smile, knowing fully well that he means both in work and in their private life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter, since I don't have any ideas for how to continue it. But if I get any good ideas, I just might!


End file.
